Relieved Hearts When Calls the Heart, Season 5 Alternate end to 9&10
by Genevieve Giuffre' Mayor
Summary: Hi Everyone, so glad you all enjoyed "Hard of Hearts" written by my friend, Lori Hughes and I :) This is an episode I had floating around in my head after the Season 5 finale, and it was great therapy for me to finally get it written down. It's an alternate way I believe Season 5 could have gone, and is complete with a delightfully happy ending. Hope you enjoy my story! :)


Season 5, Episode 9, near end:

As Elizabeth left Carson's party with Abigail to fetch his gift, they became aware of a convoy of Mounties riding up to them. The Mountie in the lead, dismounted his horse and removed his hat. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know where I can find Mrs. Jack Thornton?". Elizabeth flashed a frightened look at Abigail, and quickly responded to the Mountie, "I-I am Elizabeth Thornton, Constable", she said stammering because she was increasingly more worried. The Mountie looked worried and carefully collected his words before he spoke. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I'm afraid I bring you sad news of your husband, Constable Thornton"….his voice trailed off and Elizabeth and Abigail were in tears. "Please tell me he's alive"….Elizabeth said as she could barely speak such sad words. The Mountie replied, "I'm sorry to say he was very seriously injured. He and some of his men were involved in a landslide, and he's sustained some pretty serious injuries, as well as being unconscious. Considering his valiant bravery, our commander thought it was only fitting to escort Constable Thornton back home to Hope Valley. Our commander told me to tell you that he's bringing official documents to you in a few days". Elizabeth could barely know what to do, her Jack was alive. But she was so stunned by the evening's turn of events, she could scarcely move. Abigail tried to help her to her feet as she had collapsed in a confused, sad puddle when the Mountie announced Jack was very seriously injured, but ALIVE! Elizabeth tried to find her tongue, "He's alive then, Jack is alive?!" she said aloud trying to convince herself what she heard was true. The Mountie nodded, and said "Yes ma'am, we've brought your husband home to you. Ordinarily he would remain in a military hospital until he had recovered, but considering his home town has a capable doctor and nurse here, Mountie headquarters felt he may recover better here because being home can have amazing healing properties on one so ill". And he motioned to the back of the convoy as he spoke. Elizabeth regaining her sensibilities from the shock of everything began to race forward where the Mountie indicated and saw her Jack wrapped all safe and warm in the back of a covered wagon. She quickly climbed in to be beside her husband, held his hand, and tenderly kissed his face. "Oh Jack, I hope you can hear me, I'm so very grateful you're here", tears streaming down her face. By now, Abigail had called Dr. Shepard to the wagon who asked the Mounties to please help him get Jack to his clinic. Partygoers at Carson's party had also come out, and Lee was one of the first to help the Mounties bring Jack, his best friend, to the infirmary. Elizabeth, still holding her husband's hand, walked along side him as he was brought inside and set up on the bed. Dr. Shepherd spoke as the Mounties left, "Thank you gentleman, I'll do all that I can for him". ::End scene, credits::

Season 5, Episode 10:

Elizabeth was stirring from a bad dream of having lost Jack when Rosemary gently shook her arm to wake her. She had slept all night by Jack's side, and started to rouse as Rosemary repeated her name. It was then too that she became distinctly aware of a crick in her neck, as she stirred to awaken. Her groggy eyes slowly opened to see Rosemary kneeling beside her and Jack asleep in the infirmary bed. "Oh Rosemary, I just had the worst dream ever, I dreamed the Mountie last night who had come with Jack told me instead that Jack had died, and there was a funeral, and it was all so very sad. I still feel the lonely pain I felt in the dream". A tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Elizabeth, you poor thing! What an awful dream to have now, you poor dear. But Jack is here, and he's alive. And if I know anything, I know he's here because the Good Lord wanted you two together. I know it's very hard, but try to have faith, you two have been through so much, but I know it's all going work out somehow"….said Rosemary obviously concerned for her friends. Elizabeth spoke, "Thank you, Rosemary, that means so much. I know you're right. That dream was just so awful". "Well clearly, the news you received last night disturbed you very deeply. I shouldn't wonder you had such a sad dream. But dear Jack is here right beside you", and as Rosemary spoke, she picked up Elizabeth's hand and placed it on Jack's hand. Both friends breathed happy, relieved sighs. "But Elizabeth, you should eat something, you won't be any good to your husband if you yourself become weak and frail". "Thank you, Rosemary, I will, I'm just not very hungry". "I know, of course you're not, but when you're ready, I'll see to it, day or night." What a darling friend Rosemary had become. Once upon a time, she was perceived as someone who could have thwarted Elizabeth's future happiness with her Mountie, but instead became one so dear to her, it was hard to remember Rosemary any other way. And just then Abigail popped in with a picnic basket. "I'm sorry ladies, I was waiting for my cue from Rosemary outside, so whenever you're ready to eat something Elizabeth, here are some muffins and scones to tempt you. Rosemary is right, you should eat something." Elizabeth knew her friends cared very much for her, but there was something else, the sound of food just had no appeal to her. In fact, as she peeked in the basket, the delicious looking pastries which she could have usually found enjoyable actually turned her stomach. "It must be all the nerves of the last several hours and the nightmare", she thought to herself.

Pretty soon Carson entered the room, and the two friends left. "Carson, what is Jack suffering from? Do you have anything to tell me?"….Cason's face somewhat serious softened a little bit, "Well Elizabeth", he began, "I thoroughly examined Jack, while trying not to awaken you last night", he said with a smile, "and it would appear that your husband has sustained some broken ribs, an ankle, and he has a concussion. I'm not entirely certain how long he's been unconscious, but I'm awaiting a reply telegram from the Mounties hospital where Jack was before they brought him home to Hope Valley to see how long he's been in this state". "Oh my goodness", Elizabeth started, "how long do concussions last?" "Well it's hard to say, it depends on how hard he struck his head when he fell trying to help the two Mounties in his charge. I heard one of the Mounties last night say that the two Jack saved were also among the rescue crew to get him to safety. So isn't that something? He saved them, and they instantly turned around and saved Jack. I wish I could tell you more about his prognosis, but until I hear back from the other doctor, I don't have much more that I can tell you just yet, but I will as soon as I know." Elizabeth thanked the doctor as he left, and closed her eyes in silent prayer.

Later on some of the ladies happened to run into each other at Yost Mercantile to pick up some usual supplies, but everyone's thoughts were on Jack and Elizabeth. Molly, Florence, and Clara started talking about what they could do to help their friends. Clara spoke up, "What if we made Elizabeth and Jack a quilt?" And then Molly, "Perhaps with 'TheThornton's" embroidered on to it? We could ask Dottie to handle that part?" "Yes!", Florence and Clara agreed in unison. "Of course we're all praying for Jack's recovery, poor Elizabeth how worried she must be, but I think a token such as this would cheer her up", said Florence. "I'm so glad her husband is still alive", said Clara, "It would have been so sad to see her lose her husband so soon after the wedding", as Clara could surely relate. Molly and Florence nodded in agreement. Just then, Rosemary and Lee came into the mercantile, and saw the ladies huddled together. Rosemary sensing a plan in the works, quickly joined them. "And what are you ladies up to?", she asked them. "We're glad you came in just now, Rosemary, we want to make a quilt for Jack and Elizabeth, something maybe for their future homestead that Jack wants to build", said Molly. Rosemary was quickly inspired by the happy scheme, "Oh that's a lovely idea, I shall definitely take part in this, and you know, I will see if Lee's sawmill can contribute a piece of furniture too, maybe a rocking chair? Yes that's quite right, maybe they can rock their future children in the rocking chair with the quilt about them. Oh what a lovely thought! Lee!" Lee hurried over t o his wife.. "What is it, darling?", he quickly asked. All the ladies wanted to fill him in at once, and so after restoring order he had Rosemary slowly tell him what they were all saying. While Rosemary was explaining to him, Dr. Shepard came into the store, and everyone stopped talking and looked longingly at him. Carson had come to see if there was a telegram for him, and there was! He thanked Mr. Yost, nodded his head in greeting to the others, and hurried back to the clinic to share the telegram with Elizabeth. The townsfolk didn't have a chance to find out what caused his quick exit, but decided not to trouble the doctor and see how they could set about on their own tasks for the Thorntons.

When Carson reached the infirmary, he found Faith had come to attend to Elizabeth and Jack, and await his arrival. "Oh, Faith, I'm glad you're here. Elizabeth, I've just received the telegram from Mountie hospital, I need to go read it, and then, I'll be right back with you. Faith?" "We'll be right back, Elizabeth", said Faith, and followed the doctor out of the room. So much waiting, Elizabeth thought it would never end. There was a tap at the door, and Abigail came in. She came to check on her friends, what a concerning time it was for everyone. She went over and hugged Elizabeth, "Do you know anything yet, Elizabeth?", she said quietly. "Not really, in fact, Carson just received a telegram from the Mountie doctor who cared for Jack at headquarters, and he's reading it now before he comes in to talk to me about it". "Oh, speaking of telegrams", said Abigail, "I received one too from Mountie headquarter, Jack's commander-in-chief". He asked me to give it to you". Abigail pulled the telegram out of her pocket and handed it to Elizabeth, but Elizabeth couldn't read it just then until she'd heard from Carson about Jack's condition. Thankfully, doctor and nurse re-entered the room right then, and Carson said, "I'm sorry for the wait, Elizabeth, but it's a prudent thing for a doctor to read information first and possibly confer with his nurse before speaking with the family of the patient. But I have some good news. The doctor who cared for Jack says that he believes Jack's concussion, though severe looking, shouldn't hinder his recovery. He's just not sure how long he may be unconscious. He's going to live, all his injuries are healing as they should, and he will be strong again. We're just not sure how much longer he may be out." Now Faith, jumped in, "But Elizabeth, I've seen so many concussions, and the best remedy of all, aside from the rest, is the company of the patient's dear ones. Jack knows you're here, so keep talking to him, holding his hand, and letting him know you're here. And we'll all keep praying." Abigail spoke up, "We'll have another town vigil for Jack, we've seen repeatedly how prayers help Hope Valley, esp when Jack needs them". Elizabeth held Faith's hand and then Abigail's, "Thank you all so much, surely we're gonna get through this too".

Elizabeth didn't leave Jack's side. And she was increasingly feeling worse and worse when she smelled what food Rosemary or Abigail brought her. Why would the smell of Abigail's biscuits and coffee make her feel so ill? She felt downright nauseous. She was thinking it must be because she had eaten very little since Jack was brought home. As she was thinking about it, Faith entered the room when Elizabeth stood up to fetch some water and instead collapsed on the floor. Faith rushed to her side, but Elizabeth had fainted. She got some smelling salts and held them to Elizabeth's nose. Elizabeth stirred and she looked up at Faith. "How did I end up down here?" she asked Faith. "You don't remember what happened? When I walked in the room, I saw you collapse", Faith answered her while helping her to a chair in the infirmary. "I don't understand what's wrong with me lately, Faith, if I'm completely honest with you. I don't have much appetite, and as much as I love Abigail's biscuits and coffee, the smell of them make me feel downright queasy….now this". Faith looked at Elizabeth, "Well, it could be nerves and stress over Jack, but I highly suspect something else at work here that is very precious", she said to her friend. Elizabeth looked at Faith very confused, and with half a chuckle she said, "Whatever do you mean, Faith?". "Well, my dear Mrs. Thornton, I would wager a guess that you are going to have a baby". Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. She was having a baby. She and Jack were having a baby. "A baby?", she finally said back in happy disbelief. Faith merrily nodded back, "I had started to have my suspicions seeing how much you've been sleeping here keeping Jack company, and not eating much…in fact, one day I saw you grimace as you considered a sip of coffee….and then Rosemary told me about your bad dream, I've heard pregnancy dreams can be awful, and now you've fainted on the floor…Dr. Shepard can confirm with a few simple tests, but I've seen a few mothers early on in pregnancy and they acted much like you." Elizabeth sat lost in thought, "Wow, a baby, they were going to be parents", she thought. What a happy thought. Faith too was getting excited. The two of them were so distracted, in fact, that they'd failed to notice that Jack had opened his eyes, and had been listening to every word Faith had said to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I've always wanted our baby, the first of many I hope." "JACK!", Elizabeth hurried to his side, "You're awake, you're going to be ok, we're having a baby, yours and mine!". She leaned over and kissed him so tenderly, Faith blushed at the beautiful scene. Jack lifted his arms and slowly pulled them around Elizabeth, and pulled in his beautiful wife ever closer still kissing her ever so tenderly back. Elizabeth was so happy she sat up, and looked at Jack's face, he had tears in his eyes. "Jack", now with tears in her eyes too, "I thought I could have lost you, and here you are safe and sound with me, and we're going to have a baby". He looked back at her with a smile forming on his lips, "Elizabeth, I've wanted all of this ever since I saw you holding one of Cora's twins with me at Abigail's. This. You and me, and our family together. I thought being a Mountie was the best thing I could ever do, but being your husband and knowing I'm going to be a father too, I didn't think I could ever be this happy". She kissed him again. Dr. Shepard had been informed by Faith that Jack was awake and went in to check on the happy father-to-be. "Well Constable Thornton, it's very good to see you awake, sir", and he quickly grasped Jack's hand in a hearty handshake. "Tell me how you're feeling, because as your doctor, I need to know". He then examined Jack's head, and checked his vitals. Elizabeth and Jack kept stealing glances at each other, so happy and so grateful for all they had.

Faith had gone across the street to tell Abigail that Jack was awake, when she bumped into Rosemary who was on her way to the sawmill. "Rosemary, you'll never guess, but Jack is awake. Carson is in there with him now, but he's looking good. I'm so happy for them". Rosemary was so happy she squeezed Faith almost knocking the air out of her. "This is so wonderful, I'm going to tell Lee right now!" And she ran all the way to the sawmill. Abigail bad just come outside when she saw Rosemary running down the street and Faith's big smile. "Why Faith, did I just see Rosemary running?" "You did, she was in a hurry to go tell Lee, and I was on my way to tell you, that Jack is awake!" "Oh, that's wonderful!", and Abigail gave Faith a huge hug. From behind them, they heard a distinguished voice say, "Constable Jack Thornton is awake?! GOOD. I need to see him right away!" Both women had turned to see Jack's commander there. He had arrived in town bringing the official documents to Elizabeth concerning Jack. "Follow us, Colonel", Abigail said to him, "We'll bring you there straight away".

Elizabeth sat next to Jack holding his hands tightly in hers, when Jack's commander knocked and came in the room. Jack looked surprised, "Colonel, sir, I wasn't expecting to see you here today". It was then that Elizabeth remembered the telegram she never opened which announced the day and time of his arrival. "Yes, Constable, I can understand that, please stay at ease. I have come today to deliver official documents to your wife, but since you're awake, I am happy to present these documents to you". He handed the papers to Jack. Jack read them, and was completely awestruck that he stared up at his commander and said, "Surely, sir, this is far too generous". "No indeed, Captain Thornton, we think it only fitting for you." "Captain Thornton?" "Jack?" Elizabeth asked looking at the Colonel, and back at Jack again. "Yes, Mrs. Thornton, you see, when the Mounties have a constable as brave and decorated as your husband, they want to take care of him. So, we have promoted your husband to Captain, and for all his gallantry, we have awarded him a permanent post here, never to have to go off on special assignments or war again UNLESS, he absolutely fights us to want to go", he finished with a wink. Elizabeth was so overwhelmed with gratitude, she rushed over to the Colonel and planted a grateful kiss on his bearded cheek. He smiled back at her, "That's all the thanks necessary". Jack stuck out his hand to shake the Colonel's. "My deepest thanks, Colonel". "And Jack, one more thing, we want to help you get your home built, and have commissioned the saw mill to purchase all the wood necessary to make that happen. We want one of our most decorated officers to have a fitting home for he and his family". It was a good thing Jack was in bed or he most certainly would have fallen down had he been standing. "Sir?!, I-I really don't know what to say, but thank you", as he shook the Colonel's hand again even tighter than the first time. Elizabeth got a hug from behind, it was Abigail, and Rosemary, and Lee had come in too. "So Jack, that means you need to hurry up and get well so that we can get started on that house of yours. My men are ready whenever you are, my friend". "Thanks Lee, I am such a blessed man". Just then Carson announced that some more friends wanted in because they had a gift for the Thornton's too. Molly, Florence, Clara, and Dottie had brought the quilt they had just finished, and presented it to Jack and Elizabeth. They were followed by Jesse who brought in the rocking chair from the saw mill. "Oh yeah", said Lee, "These are two gifts for the two of you from all of us. Hope Valley loves you both so much and are so happy you're here with us." Elizabeth moved over to Jack suspecting he was fighting back the tears, and she held his hand. "We're both blessed, Jack, God has been so very good to us". He took her hand in his, and kissed it very gratefully. "We are, Elizabeth, we certainly are."

::End scene::


End file.
